New Reno
100px "Biggest Little City in the World" New Reno é uma cidade desenvolvida nas ruínas de Reno, localizada no oeste de Nevada. Capital do pecado, especialmente conhecida por seus cassinos (o Shark Club e o Desperado) e total liberdade com uma abundância de prostitutas, álcool e drogas. New Reno é onde pode ser encontrado, dentre muitas outras coisas, o estúdio Golden Globes, a academia Jungle Gym e o prostíbulo Cat's Paw brothel. Na cidade há também um fabricante de armas, o New Reno Arms. Em 2241, New Reno é controlada por quatro grandes famílias: os Mordinos, os Bishops, os Wrights, e os Salvatores. Em 2281, todas as famílias originais praticamente mantêm seu poder, com excessão dos Salvatores, já que a cidade é então controlada principalmente pelos Wrights. Outra família que clama competir no mundo criminoso da cidade são os Van Graffs. História Isolada e parcialmente enclausurada pelas montanhas, Reno sobreviveu ao apocalipse o suficiente para a construção de New Reno. Agora os chefões da cidade a fizeram mais importante e poderosa do que jamais fora. De fato, a única coisa que ameaça New Reno são as disputas de poder entre as famílias. A cidade mantém sua reputação do pré-guerra, oferecendo todos os tipos de vícioFallout 2 Strategy Guide , mas a eterna luta entre as famílias pelo poder a tornam uma cidade extremamente perigosa. Em 2241, New Reno é a área mais populada da Wasteland. New Reno não possui governo ou força policial. Entretanto, conflitos a parte, as famílias geralmente mantém a ordem para deixar a cidade segura para turistas, enviando baderneiros para Golgotha, o cemitério da cidade. Os turistas são sedentos por apostas, prostituição e usar drogas (principalmente o jet, que fora criado em New Reno nos estábulos por Myron). O jet é distribuído por comerciantes das famílias ou independentes como Jagged Jimmy J. New Reno era comandada pelas famílias Mordino e Bishop no ano de 2241. Os Mordino tentaram tomar Redding viciando os mineiros da cidade em Jet. As intenções dos Bishop, por outro lado, era controlar Vault City, usando um bando de raiders com armamento da New California Republic para pressionar Vault City a aceitar anexação NCR. Ambas queriam acabar a anarquia mafiosa de NR e levar a cidade ao NCR, trabalhando com o cogresso da República para legalização de prostituição e jogo. A cidade é um ponto importante no Big Circle de comércio dos brahmins, assim como também é um entreposto entre The Den para escravos e químicos das caravanas de Vault City. Essas trocas são supervisionadas pelo líder da guilda dos escravagistas, Metzger. Essencialmente, a maioria das drogas e álcool na Região Central vem daqui, as drogas são produzidas pelos Mordino, que também controlam a prostituiçãoNCFTULLY.MSG, line 730 Enquanto o álcool é destilado pela Família Wright.NCFTULLY.MSG, line 720 Algum momento depois de 2242, o conflito entre as famílias se intensificou depois dos Salvatores serem usurpados, os Van Graffs expandiram seu império de comércio até New Rno. Com a reconstrução e ascensão de New Vegas e do Strip em 2274, a cidade ganhou popularidade o suficiente para se tornar rival de New Reno. No ano de 2281, os Bishops e os Mordinos ainda existem, porém não tão poderosas quanto antes, enquanto as famílias mais poderosas de New Reno, os Van Graffs e os Wrights batalham pelo controle da cidade. New Reno é um dos poucos grande assentamentos na Região Central que não fazem parte da NCR. Localização New Reno pode ser encontrada quinze quadrados leste e dezesseis quadrados ao sul de Arroyo. Layout New Reno é dividida em quatro distritos e uma seção exterior. Virgin Street A Virgin Street é a entrada de New Reno com a placa da antiga Reno na entrada, "A Maior Cidade Pequena do Mundo". Jules fica aqui dando informação global sobre a cidade para turistas e recém-chegados. Dentre os locais de interesses estão: o Bordel Cat's Paw e o Cassino Desperado, lar da Família Mordino. Second Street Área central de New Reno, lar de outras duas famílias. Aqui se encontra o clube de boxe Jungle Gym, o estúdio pornográfico Golden Globes e o Shark Club, QG dos Bishop, e o Salvatore's Bar, QG dos Salvatore. Zona Leste Região leste de New Reno e lar da Família Wright. A área é praticamente coberta pela mansão Wright e a estação ferroviária ao norte. Zona Oeste O distrito compõe a parte oeste de New Reno, também chamado de Fileira Comercial. Está sob proteção da família Salvatore, mas devido a presença da loja de armas de New Reno, todos os mafiosos são bem-vindos. Além disso, outros edifícios importantes incluem a farmácia Renesco e a Drunk Cupid Chapel. Chop Shop Essa localização só se torna acessível se o Chosen One já tiver adquirido o Highwayman e ter sido roubado quando estacionado. O Chop Shop é administrado por T-Ray que trabalha com seus mecânicos para o Sr. Bishop. Construções Habitantes Quests relacionadas Notas * New Reno é uma das poucas cidades que não fazem parte da NCR na Região Central . * A cidade é um local importante de comércio para a Happy Trails Caravan Company em 2281. * Clayton Etienne, Mags e Stella de Fallout: New Vegas nasceram em New Reno. * O Courier pode dizer que já viajou pra New Reno. * New Reno possui telefones funcionais. NcChpBoy.msg - "T-Ray está la no fundo, usando o telefone." NcTRay.msg: "I woulda gone to the Enclave, too, 'cept I was talkin' on the phone too much." Vault City travel log Frases notáveis de New Reno | | }} Aparições New Reno aparece apenas em ''Fallout 2 e é mencionada por: * Clayton Etienne, Bruce Isaac e Mags em Fallout: New Vegas. * Stella em Honest Hearts. * Jed Masterson em um dos [[Finais do Honest Hearts|finais do Honest Hearts]]. * Ulysses em Lonesome Road.NVDLC04Ulysses.txt#NVDLC04DialogueEDENVDLC04UlyssesTopic139 Galeria inside desperado.jpg|Inside view of a major casino in New Reno (in this case, the Desperado). Fo2 Wright Mansion.png|Inside view of the Wright Family's mansion, in New Reno East Side. new reno sign.jpg|The famous Reno sign. Fo2 New Reno Arms.png|Inside view of a common business building in New Reno (in this case, New Reno Arms). Referências en:New Reno es:New Reno fi:New Reno fr:New Reno pl:Nowe Reno ru:Нью-Рино uk:Нью-Ріно zh:新里诺 Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 2 Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Localidades da Fallout Bible